I Love You, KID!
by misukiya
Summary: In this story, Ayase is a president of the school's guidance council. He met a guy, Kanou, who's not respecting him as always. So, they always against each other. Would they learn to respect each other and listen to their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you!" pointed the boy.

"T-the president..." the president was so shock.

"He found us again."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should be at your classes during class hours?"

"Pres, we're sorry."

"We-will go to our room now."

The students ran to their room.

"Guess they won't change their attitudes." Uttered the president, leaning his forehead on his pam while shooking.

The boy is walking through the halls to the guidance office.

-at the guidance office-

"President Yukiya, good afternoon." Greeted the staffs.

"Hello guys." He sat on his swivel chair, resting his head on the headrest while looking at the ceiling fan. He took a deep sigh before speaking. "First year students really have to be trained."

"President, chill... we know that you can do it."

"As the president of this school's guidance council, I should do it."

-the next morning-

"Good morning, ma'am." Ayase greeted the teacher lively.

"President, good morning."

"Ma'am, it's alright if you don't greet me back."

"No. It's all thanks to you that this school's students are changung their attitudes a little bit."

"Ehehehe... maybe ma'am because I'm strict to them."

"No matter what." The teacher smiled.

"Okay, ma'am. Bye!

Ayase and the teacher parted their ways.

Ayase passed by a student. His uniform buttons were open and his tie was just hanging up to his neck.

"Ehem..." Ayase cleared his throat.

The student glared at Ayase and Ayase glared back. He's so tall and big like a beast so Ayase has to look up to him.

"Will you fix your uniform? That's not the uniform of the Kazemachi High. I bet you're an intruder?"

"Who are you?" The sudent was pissed off.

"Don't you know me?"

"I'm the one who should ask that. But yeah, I don't know you and I don't care about you." That's it and he continued walking.

Ayase was left, feeling like he wanted to kill that person.

"Don't you know that I'm the president?" He turned back to confront the student but he failed. He is not in sight anymore. 'Hmmm... that's quick!'

-12:15 pm at the guidance office-

"Good aftie, pres."

"Yoh..." he sat on his chair.

A student walked to him.

"Pres, there's another report about the gang in our school. It said that they have beaten a gang from another school."

"Again?" Ayase sounded worried.

"Yes pres..."

"Don't you guys really don't know something about the gang in our school?"

"Sorry president."

Ayase released a deep sigh. "Guess it will take a long ttime to solve this problem."

"Don't worry pres, we will help you." said the vice. "Right, guys?" talking to the staffs.

"Yeah!" They all cheered up.

Ayase smiled to them.

-7:05 pm-

"Uhm... president, it's time for us to go." Said the vice.

"Oh... sure Tsusaku. Goodbye! And to all of you.

Then the staffs went home.

Ayase is the president so he should be the one to continue the unfinished works of his staffs especially the secretary who has many works to rewrite so he can't finish some of his works. But Ayase is so understanding so he's going home late at night just to finish the work.

-10:43 pm-

The school is dark and quiet. He turned off the switch, closed and locked the door. H'es not afarid anymore of the ghosts because he himself proved that there's no ghost because it's been a countless time he's going home late.

He passed by the room 4-B. He can'tunderstand it but he can feel something bad about the room. He heard some chuckles. It made his heart pound very fast. 'It's so scary.' He walked faster that when he turned left, his heart almost jump out from his chast because he bumped into someone.

"Shit!" Said the person.

Ayase looked up. "You?" He's really sure that he knew the guy standing in front of him. 'What are you doing in here by this time? You should be at hime by now."

"Are you really sure that you're talking to me? I'm bigger than you."

"As the guidance council president, I order you to go home now."

The student did not listen to him and just pass by him.

"Matte!" Ayase said.

The student continued walking.

"I said... wait." He shouted. His voice echoing on the walls.

The student turmed to him and so he did.

"Why are you not respecting me?" He took some steps so that he'll get closer to him. "I don't want to boast that I'm the president, but why are you pushing me to do it? You're the most hard-headed student I have ever met. Why are you like that? Don't you know that all the teachers' comments about the hard-headed students are dumped on me? I thought only first year students are like that, but I did not know that a fourth year student like you-"

"Do you want me to kneel in front of you and say sorry,... huh?" His bangs were down to his eyes. "You know what, you're nothing but a 5-year old kid to me. You're really thinking that you can make me obey you, don't you? Well," he gets nearer to his ear and whispered, "let me tell you that even my father couldn't make me the way he wanted me to be." He sighe and stood up straight. "So, will you stop bothering me? You're always on my way." Then he left Ayase.

-the nxt afternoon, at the guidance office-

Ayase entered.

"Good afternoon, president." Tokigawa, the secretary greeted him.

"Oh, Tokigawa..." He sat on his chair. "Where're the others?"

"Maybe their classes are not yet over, pres."

"I see."

Tokigawa stood up and went to Ayase's desk.

"Pres?"

Ayase is looking something in his drawer. "Yes?"

Tokigawa's hand caressed Ayase's face. It made him stop from what he is doing. "T-Tokigawa-kun?" he was shoked so he absent-mindedly slap Tokigawa's hand.

The vice and the treasurer went in. They stopped for a awhile because they knew that something is wrong between the two.

Ayase and Tokigawa also git shock.

"Pres, thank you for continuing my work last night. And sorry for the problem I caused you." Tokigawa changed his mood directly.

"Huh?... Ah... yeah. You're welcome."

"President, good aftie." Greeted the newcomers.

Ayase smiled to them.

Tokigawa went back to his chair, starting the report.

"Tsusaku, do you have some information about the gang?"

"Eh? Pres, I'm sorry but I think the gang is very secretive. But I have a report."

" Again." He said calmly. Seems like he already knew that it's a bad news.

"Hai. They,AGAIN, have beaten a gang from another school."

"Did you notice some students who have bandage on their arm?"

'No, pres, not even a band-aid on a student's arm."

"Maybe they are absent from school." Suggested the treasurer.

"Ah, Tokigawa-kun, will you go with me tio ask the attendance records of all the teachers?"

"Sure. And besides, I'm almost done with these papers."

"Thanks."

After finishing some business, they started to roam around the campus and collected the attendance reacords of the teachers. Ayase assigned himself on third and fourth year rooms while he assigned Tokigawa on first and second year classrooms.

After almost 3 hours of collecting, Ayase was about to enter the lsat room, 4-B, when he met Tokigawa who has already finished collecting. He is carrying with him the records.

"Pres, are you also done?"

"No, but the room 4-B will be the last room I'm going to enter."

"Good. I'll come with you, then."

Tokigawa knocked the door 3x before opening.

'Good afternoon, ma'am!" Ayase smilingly greeted the teacher whi's in the middle of the class.

"President Ayase." The teacher also greeted him. "What's with those things?"

"Ugh, ma'am, we're here to borrow your attendance record."

"What? But why?"

' Tokigawa interrupted. "Ma'am, last night, our school's gang fought again with the other's school's gang."

"And?..."

"And if the members are absent today, maybe we can trace who they are."

"Hmph... good idea. Your problem about our school will be lessen. Okay, I'll cooperate with the other teachers."

The teacher went to her desk and looked for her attendance.

Ayase roamed his eyes around the classroom and on the students. They're very noisy. But a student, in his serious face, caught his attention. That was the student from last night. He was glaring at him. Ayase just stared back. It seems like they're the only being inside an infinite ark room.

"Pres?" Tokigawa put a hand on Ayase's shoulder.

Ayase was back in the real world again.

"Are you okay? We're going."

"How about the record?"

"I got it already." Showing it to the blonde.

"Okay!" Then they headed to the door. "Uhm... ma'am, thank you for your cooperation. Goodbye!"

As they were about to close the door...

"Wait, you're carying many things, let my student help you." Then she called for a student. "Kanou Somuku, help the president carry the things."

"Why ma'am, is the kid can't carry those?"

Ayase glared at the said student, who's not respecting him as always.

"No ma'am, it's okay." Then they walked out.

After taking three steps, someone opened the door of the 4-B room and it gave out Kanou.

"Hey!" Kanou called for them and walked to them.

Exactly after facing the person who's calling them, Kanou was already in front of Ayase. And he grabbed all the records from him.

"What are you doing?" Ayase asked in a half loud voice.

"Are you blind? Can't you see I'm helping you?"

"Hey, hey, why are you talking like that to the president? You're not respecting him." Tokigawa said angrily.

"No, it's okay Tokigawa-kun."

"See? It's okay to the kid."

Tokigawa glared at Kanou who passed by them walking ahead of them.

The three of them are silent until they reached the guidance office.

Ayase opened the door. He saw that the other staffs were already there. And a child, the little brother of the P.I.O, Asuhiko.

"Pres, good afternoon." They greetesd them.

"Ayase-oniichan, hello." The child ran to him.

"Hi, Akiko..." He rubbed Akiko's hair.

Akiko is chuckling. He liked it very much when Ayase is doing it to him.

"You're so cute, Akiko-kun..."

Akiko is just a 5-year old child. His hair is blue matching with his green-colore eyes. He is with his brother sometimes in going to guidance office.

"Ehem..." Kanou cleared his throat on purpose.

Ayase remembered about Kanou upon hearing him.

Akiko looked up to Kanou... and he is afraid so much that he hid behind Ayase.

"Don't be afraid to this 'person...' And oh yeah, kindly put those on my table, there!" he pointed to his table.

Kanou did. He also read the name that was written, 'PRESIDENT AYASE YUKIYA' after putting, he imediately went out of the office.

When he disappeared as the door closed, Ayase ran outside to chase after him.

"Matte!" He called for him.

Kanou stopped and turned to him, "What?" There's a little irritation in his voice.

"Even though I hate you and your attitude, it's still improper not to thank the person who helped you."

"Tsk! What a dramatic person.' He turned and continued walking.

"But I really... really... REALLY hate you!" He yelled at him.

Ayase went back to the office, Kanou could tell. Then a little smile was drawn on Kanou's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pres? Is there something wrong? We heard you shouting outside. And... and... your face looks irritated." Tsusaku asked.

"Oh, nothing... REALLY." He irritatedly sat on his chair.

It took him a few minutes before his irritation to Kanou gine. He took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"Asuhiko-kun? Are there any information about the gang?"

"No, pres. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's always like this."

All of them started to check the records. There are 102 records all in all in their hands so they divided them.

-7:15 pm-

"Pres?"

"Yes?" He looked up.

"Uhm... is it okay if we go home now? I mean, we have-?"

"Tsusaku-kun, of course it's okay. You're a big help today and I'm sure all of you are tired."

"Oh, thank you, pres. And here are all the left unchecked attendace, it's 28 all in all."

"Sure." He received and put them beside the unfinnished one. "Bye guys!" He waved to his staffs. "Bye Akiko-kun!"

"Goodbye, oniichan!" The child smiled to him sweetly. Somehow, his tiredness were washed away.

-10:53 pm-

Ayase stretched his arms. "At last... i'm done!"

He rested his body on the couch. He closed his eyes. And opened it. He was shocked when he saw it's already 11:36 pm. He fell asleep. He gats his bag immediately. Turned off the lights and locked the door.

"Geez, I've never thought that I would fell asleep just by resting my body a little."

He passed by the room 4—B again. He heard something and listened carefully.

"General, the Ravens told us that they wanted a rematch. Want a rebouns?"

"General, let's go!"

"...yeah... We want to see them bleed again, right guys?"

Many students responded to the one who is asking.

"Okay, then,..." a serious, calm voice answered. _The general?_ "... we'll meetthem."

"General, they wanted to do it on the vacant lot, the battle arena."

_Is this our school's gang? Well, then, I'll never know if I don't follow._

He heard the doorknob clicked, so he ran for his life. He's being careful not to make a sound. He hid behind the garbage bin, where the lights are off. He heard the footsteps of the students. After a few minutes, there's silence. It's so dusty in that part so Ayase sneezed. It sounded very little, as usual. But, he heard footsteps coming to his direction.

_Did someone hear me sneezed and went back to check behind these bins?_

He looked up carefully and saw a hand almost touched his face. Thanks someone interruoted.

"General, you want to throw something?"

"No." Then he continued to walk.

Ayase released a sigh of relief. _I should follow them._

He followed them until they reached the vacant lot (the battle arena). They saw many students from ither schools. Some of them brought with them iron tubes and bats.

_But our students have nothing with them. This is unfair. And these students are twice as many as ours._

Ayase is watching from a distance.

The fight started. Ayase could tell. He was worried about all the students.

After almost 2 hours of fighting, he saw many students on the ground. They're bleeding.

"Oh my God. How did they beat them? They're twice as many as they a re... and... and... they have nothing with them. But, how could it be?"

Then rain fell hard. The students parted their ways. H, too, went home, walking.

-the next morning-

Ayase used his key to the office to open it.

"Huh? Where are the attendance records? I'm sure I left them here."

He saw a paper o his table. It's a note. He read it and it says: Pres, since we did not finish our work last night, in return, I returned all the records. I'll come back after. –Tokigawa.

"So, he returned all of them." He sighed. "My head is really aching. Glad the class ended earlier."

He put the bag in his locker. When he went back to his chair, he saw a class record on the floor.

_Maybe Tokigawa-kun dropped this._

He scanned it to know from which class it belongs to.

_4-B?_

He remembered all the events last night and it made his head ache more.

He went outside, feeling like his body is swaying, to return the class record to the teacher. When he reached there, he knocked 3x before he opened it.

He's expecting that the class woild be half number of its perfect attendance, but, he saw no vacant seats, no student is wearing a bandage or a band-aid on his face or arm. They were all silent.

"Good mornig, ma'am." H egreeted the teacher who's erasing the writings on the board.

Ayase sneezes. "Oops! Excuse me!"

"That's cute."

"Ma'am?"

"The way you sneez, it's cute."

Ayase smiled, "Ma'am, here's your class record."

"Did you already know something about the gang?"

Ayase faced the students... then to the teacher and smiled. "No, not yet ma'am. But I'll try my best to find them."

"Good luck!" the teacher patted his shoulder.

"Goodbye, ma'am.!" He walked to the door. But before he went out, he roamed his eyes to the students.

He went back to the office. There's already tsusaku.

"Hi, presie!"

"Hi, Tsu-kun." He tiredly answer. He went to his seat.

"Are you okay, pres?"

"Yes, I'm just sleeoy."

Ayase woke uo from the very cold.

"President, are you okay?" Tokigawa asked.

"A-ah... yes. I'm fine. Uhm... where are the others?"

"They already went home."

"Nani?" He leaped out. His head is still aching.

Tokigawa's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "What time?... I see. We'll talk about it later, ja!"

"Uhm... pres, would you mind if i go home now?"

"N-no. Thanks for your hardwork."

"But we have not done so many things today."

"Bye!" He's trying to be cheerful.

Tokigawa disappeared as the door closed. Then silence is screaming.

"Awh... my head really aches." He leaned his head on the table. "It's so cold."

-10:40 pm-

Ayase decided to go home. He doesn't want to sleep there again. He wanted to wait for the gang to fight with other students. But he just can't. His body is aching.

As he was walking through the halls, he again bumped to someone. He fell on the floor.

"Why do we always bump to each other? Are you really making me irritate? Are you doing this on purpose? Answer me. And... will you stand up there? It's just a bump, it's impossible for you to just collapse. Hey!" He grabbed Ayase's wrist. He was shockd for it was very hot. He touched Ayase's forehead and it's very hot.

"Idiot, you have a serious fever."

Ayase is shivering already. Kanou held him on his arms.

He brought him to the nearest hospital.

Kanou is staring at him unntil he woke up.

"W-where am I?"

"Are you really blind? You're in the hospital."

"Wh-why are you here?" Instead of getting shock, he was irritated.

"Oh.., I was JUST the only ONE whio wasted my precious time because I brought you here. You stupid kid, don't you know that you have a fever?"

_Fever?_ "Will you not call me stupid kid? I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a big boy."

"And big boys don't catch fever that easy."

"Grrr... you're always making me mad."

"And you're always on my way."

"Then you should have left me from where you found me. That's what you're always doing, you're just passing by me."

"Okay, I quit. But, why are you always going home late?"

"Shoudn't I the one who suppose to ask you thet? You are a normal student but you're going home late."

Then someone opened the door.

"General, here's your food."

Kanou locked his eyes on the newcomer. The student put the foods on the table and went out, bowing, realizing that it's amistake calling Kanou "General" in front of a boy.

Ayase picked up the burger and ate it.

"Why you you-"

"Don't tell me you're not going to share it to me? There a re 2 burgers, 2 french fries, and 2 large drinks. I'm not that idiot to think that it's all yours. So before you ask me to eat,I ate it first." He took a big bite on the burger.

"Ah... eh... if you want more, then..."

"Then I can have yours? Sure. Thanks. Just put it right there."

Kanou was amazed. He doesn't know that the kid, rather boy, big boy, can eat like this. He absent-mindedly smiled.

Ayase looked up to him

"Why are you smiling?"

"Wha-what? Me? Smiling? That's not in my vocabulary." He turned.

Kanou's phone rang.

"Yes. Maybe they got scared... Just leave them alone... wait for their note." Then he put down the phone.

When he turned to Ayase, he was shocked when the burgers were gone. Ayase is sipping the drink. Then he burped very loud.

"Full?" Kanou asked in amazement.

"Very."

"It's obvious."

"Are you the leader?" Ayase asked suddenly.

"What?"

"So that's why you're going home late. Don't deny to me. I heard you last night, they called you 'General', and just now, in front of me, a student called you 'General.'

"Hey, calm down!"

"I'm thankful that you brought me here but," He faced Kanou with glaring eyes. "Don't you know that I saw you yesterday? You were fighting against the other school's students. It rained after that. That's where I got my fever. It's because of you."

Ayase stood out of bed. He went out and saw 5 students.

"Are you the members of the gang?" He glared at them.

"They're just a few." Kanou interrupted.

"You know what, my head is aching thinking about the gang and its members. And now that I know, Ireally wish that I have never known. Because I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I'm scared that if I call the police right now, since all of you are minors, you'll get out of jail immediately and will come back... to kill me. Now, if you'll excuse me, you're blocking my way."

Kanou set himself aside. That made the mebers shock. Because just a simple order from a simple guy, their 'General,' set himself aside.

When Ayase is out of sight, Kanou asked them, "Is he really scared?"

"G-general?"

"Let's just go!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ayase is walking through the halls to his classroom. Since it's all boys' school, it's expected that the room is not well-cleaned. Ayase is the president of the guidance council and in their classroom. Every morning, Ayase is always in the mood to order his classmates to clean, but this morning, he did all thecleanings, the wipings, the arrangings and everything.

Everyone noticed him though his just silent.

"Ayase-kun, are you mad?"

Ayase turned to them, "No, I'm not. I just wanted to clean. It's okay. Continue throwing papers, I'm not mad."

Instead of continuing, they stopped and went back to their seats.

The teacher arrived later. They started their class. Ayase was not in the mood to listen. His head is aching but he swore that he's not having fever.

The class ended. Ayase didn't know if it ended early or late or how or when. He just knew it when a friend of his told him.

He absent-mindedly walked through the halls. He even forgot to greet the teachers. A familar face is coming to his direction but he's too tired to remember who he is. He knocked at a door, without even knowing what room it is. But fortunately, it's the guidance office. He knew that the people who are in there are his staffs but he can't hear what they are saying. He just smiled to them and went to his seat.

Someone patted his shoulder. It was Tsusaku.

"Pres, are you alright?

'What are you talking? I can't hear you.' He just smiled to him.

Ayase stood up to get water from the dispenser. But as he did, he felt his heart stopped and the colors in his environment went black.

When he opened his eyes, he's already lying on the school clinic's bed.

"President Ayase." Tokigawa grabbed his hand.

"T-Tokigawa-kun, what happened to me? Why am I here?"

"You collapsed. The nurse said that you're very depressed, very stressed. I think you should go home early tonight."

"O-okay."

"And you should eat your breakfast. I think someone should baby-sit you."

"I-I don't need a baby-sitter. I'm juct so worried what to do about them."

"Them? Who's them?"

"It's not the perfect time to say this. I'm sorry."

"I understand. Can you manage to walk now?"

"I guess so."

"Let's go. They said they're not going home until you're okay. All of us felt guilty. We think that we are the cause to your problem."

"No, you're wrong. Please don't think about it. I'm not blaming you."

"Say it to them."

Ayase went out of the bed. They walked to the guidance office. Tokigawa is guiding Ayase. he was holding his hand while they were walking and they met Kanou with some students. They didn't look at each other.

-at the office-

"President..." They were really happy to see them.

"What's this I'm hearing that you're feeling giulty?" He teasingly asked them.

"Pres, we're sorry for not finishing our works and dumping them to you. Now you're sick. We're really sorry." Tsusaku bowed his head and so the others did.

"No, it's okay. I'm thankful that I have you guys as my friends."

"Okay, since it's already time to go, I think we should go together?" Tokigawa suggested.

"Sure..." They said.

"Okay..."

"Let's go?" Ayase invited.

Tokigawa locked the door.

Ayase really wanted to be on the last. He wanted to hear if the students are still in the room. But Tokigawa is not leaving his side. They were a little distance away from the group. They looked sweet talking to each other. Tsusaku noticed them and told his friends.

"Pres... Tokigawa-kun, you looked sweet together." Tsusaku teased them.

"Yeah, pres, the two of you make a good couple."

Ayase blushed, "Oh shut up, guys!"

Tokigawa smiled.

"Kya~! Tokigawa-kun's smile is different."

"Will you shut up Tsusaku..." He's angry, but not really.

"President, Toki-kun is scolding me." He's acting like a child.

The group parted their ways at a bookstore. Tokigawa offered Ayase to walk home but he refused said he still have to go on a store but the truth is he wants to check the "battle arena."

"Okay, bye guys!"

When they were really out of sight, he immediately went to the place, but when he reached there, he found nothing. He felt relieved. Then he walked home. But, he felt something... or someone is following him but he just continued walking. He was about to reach his house when he decided to look who is following him. His stalker walked under a lightpost so his face is visible.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kanou?_ "What are you doing here? Whu are you following me? Do you want to kill me now? Are your memvers with you?"

"One question at a time, will you?"

Ayase just continued walking. He doesn't want to talk with Kanou anymore.

"Hey kid, mind if you wait for me?"

Ayase did not respond. Until they reach Ayase's apartment, Kanou is still following him, even inside.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"Huh? Where are your parents?"

"What are you doing in my apartment? You're trespassing."

Kanou put his bag and went to the kitchen and open the ref to get some water.

"I'm warning you."

After tking glass of water, "I'm asking you, where are your parents?"

"You think I'm going to tell you my story? And why am I talking to you? wil you just go home?"

"Why are you always talking like that to me? As if I've done something wrong to you."

"Not to me, but to our school."

"Look, kid, were not the one asking for a fight."

"Will you stop calling me kid? I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you're acting like a kid in front of me, and you know what?"

"What?"

"You're a cute kid. When I first saw you, I thought you're as fragile as a 1 mm glass, but you proved that I'm wrong."

"Want me to clap my hands?"

"But there's one thing I'd like to tell you."

"Again?"

"I hate you. Because you're always on my way." Kanou's face turned serious and scary.

"Oh my God. I'm sooo~ scared. Look, I'm having a chicken skin already. Now," Ayase's face turned to serious from the just-joking-scary face, "if you don't mind... will you get out of my apartment? I want to sleep early because I don't want others to be worrying about me."

"You can sleep even though I'm here, you know." He teasingly smiled at him.

Ayase just stared at him emotionlessly. "Yuck! Now, go out!.. go out!" He is pushing him outside the house but he's just so strong. "You won't get out, huh? Well, them I think your bag wants to get out first." Then he throw his bag outside.

"That's just a bag. Now, where's your room?"

"What- how dare you-"

"Maybe this door here?" Then he opened the door. That's really his room. "I gues this is it." He entered it and let his body feel the softness of the cushion. "Lie with me, kid." To women who can hear his voice, it was arousing, but to Ayase, it sounded like a threat to his life.

Ayase is steaming already. "GET... AAAAAAAAAAAAAWT!"

Kanou just smiled at him.

His phone rang. "What's the matter?... Okay, then... Idiot.!" Then he put it down. He stood up. "Okay. I'm going now. Bye... Kid!" Then he went out of his house. "I'm coming back, sometime." He grabbed his bag.

On the doorway, Ayase shouted, "Oh please don't waste your time." Then he slammed the door.

The next morning, while Ayase is walking through the halls again, he saw Kanou, but he did not dare to give an eye to him. And that's what Kanou did, too.

-12:15 pm-

Tsusaku entered the office, breathlessly, "Pres, .. pres..."

"Tsu-kun? What's the matter?"

"Pres, look outside... the...the...," he's breathing hardly, "The walls outside the...campus... were... vandalized."

"What?... You mean while we were in the middle of our classes?"

"I guess so, Pres."

They ran outside to see it. There were alraedy many sudents including and mybe with his accompany. When Ayase looked at the walls, there were many vandals and they read, KAZEMACHI HIGH LOSERS!, BLACK PHNTOMS YOU CAN'T BEAT US...

_Black Phantoms? _Ayase looked at the direction of Kanou. Kanou just stared at him and went away.

"Pres, what shall we do? If the principal knows this then..."

"We'll clean these."

"But Pres, .."

"You're helping me or not?"

"Yes Pres, of course."

"But you know what, it's weird." Tsusaku said.

"Why?"

"Gangs usually use spray paints in vandals, but this one is... crayons?"

_That's right. I don't understand it, too._ "Guess we should be thankful."

They all cleaned the walls. Even the some of the students help them so it's not that hard to clean it. But still there are parts that need to be scrubbed thoroughly.

The cleaning ended almost 6 pm. He l et his staffs to go home early so that tey can rest.

-6:15 pm-

Someone knocked the door. He was surprised to see Kanou.

"Hi, Kid."

"You told me you hate me because I'm always on your way, now, why are you here? What's your purpose?"

"Kid, calm down." Then he pulled Tokigawa's chair, put it beside Ayase's then he sat down and put his arm around Ayase. His feet on Ayase's table.

"You crap!" He leaped out of his chair.

"No, I'm just one hell of a General."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know who did that."

"Are you saying sorry? Why don't you just go straight to the point?"

"In my observations, you're always asking me many questions at a time, why?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Kid, I'm just saying I don't know who did that."

"Well, that didn't help me. I let them go home early I want to be alone. Now you're here, guess I should go home, too."

As he was heading to the locker, Kanou grabbed his arm and that made him bump into his broad chest.

"Are you avoiding me, kid?"

Ayase, again, is steaming with anger. "You pervert!" He tried to punch him but Kanou's bug hand stopped him.

Kanou laughed at him.

"Don't laugh at me!" He stomped on Kanou's foot.

"Shit." He let go of his arm.

"Hahahaha. Think you can beat me?" Then he get his bag from the locker. He's now standing on the doorway.

"Do you want to stay here and be locked? Or to go out and head home?"

"I want both... I want to stay here and be locked... with you. I also want to go out and head home... with you."

"Oh, shut up. Now, YOU go out. I will really lock you."

"Don't you like it? Me and you... together?"

*cricket... cricket*

Ayase just stared at him.

"Do you want to have an expression on your face? Or... blush a little? Or... anything?"

"Blush? For God's sake, Kanou, don't you feel ny strange feeling by just saying that I would blush with what you just said?"

Kanou smiled.

"Okay. I saw it!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"W-what?"

"You were smiling. I swear I saw it."

_Idiot. _"Let's just go. You're saying nonsense things." Kanou went out.

Ayase locked the door. He was already wlaking through the halls and he's irritated because Kanou is still following him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't tell me you're following me again to my house? Well, if you're planning to, then just forget it."

"Nope. I'm not following you to your house." Then he put his arm around him. "I'm walking with you,"

"Let your filthy hand off me." He's trying to let go.

"Please, let me walk you home." His voice sounded different.

Ayase stopped resisting. He let Kanou put his arm around him.

When they were totally out of the campus gate, a student is secretly watching them from a distance through binoculars. When he saw that they were happy to each other, he threw the binoculars and clench his fists. He grabbed his phone and puched some numbers.

"We'll attack them surprisingly. Not now, let's just wait for a long time. Let's make them think that we're done."

"Then he slammed it."

"Damn you, Kanou."


	5. Chapter 5

"Uhm.. do you have a house? I just wanted to know cause when I go home late, you're still at your room, nd now your walking me home, shouldn't you just go home now and rest?"

"I have one. Actually it's big, but there's no use in living in it. My mom has died and my father is always busy with his damn company. So he'll not know if I'm going home or not."

"So.. where are you staying at night?"

"At night, if I were not on a fight, I'm on a club. I just go home for a change of clothes."

"Are you insane? You're throwing your life to death."

Kanou looked away. "Then I wish the death will drag me to hell."

"You don't know what your saying." Because of anger, Ayase shoved Kanou's arm. "Don't let me hear you wish for tht again. Or else... or else..." He bit his lower lip and clenched his fists.

"Or else what?"

"Just shut up!" He walked faster, leaving Kanou.

Kanou smiled and ran after Ayase. "Are you mad?"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me."

"But just let me walk you home."

"I don't care what you will do. Just don't talk to me"

_Is that how you show your concern?_

-Ayase's apartment-

Kanou stretched his arms. "I'm home again."

"I said don't talk."

"To you... but I'm talking to the house, right, house?"

*cricket...cricket*

"Mom...Dad, I'm home." As he entered the house.

"I really wonder who you are talking to." While scratching his head.

"I'm talking to them." He pointed the pictures of his parents in a frame.

By that time, Kanou realized that Ayase's parents were dead. But he can't say that he's lucky to have his Dad because he's always busy.

"Ma'am, Sir, don't worry, this time, I will be Kid's," Then he put his arm around Ayase's neck and pulled him into him, "saviour..."

"Let go off me." He escaped from his arm. "Don't talk to them like that. And the best thing is, don't lie to them.. it's best for you to say, from this time, I will be Kid's problem-maker."

"Don't say something like that!"

"And if I would?"

"Why are you always against me?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just that I really hate you... VERY MUCH!"

"Tsk. I rather sleep." He went to Ayase's room.

_Why can't I let him go out? Is it because I want him to safe? Or...?_ Ayase cut his thought.

He sighed. He went to the kitchen to cook for himself.

After almost an hour spent in the kitchen, he served it on the table and the aroma of the dish reached Kanou's nose.

"At last, I'm going to eat alredy." He exclaimed.

On the doorway of Ayase's room, Kanou said while resting his arm on the door frame, "Hey! Hey! Aren't you going to invite m e?"

"Are you feeling lucky? Why would I?"

"You have a big appetite and yet... you're ... uhm... that small? Look, there is a lot of food on your table right now, aren't you going to share it to me?"

"Who said I'm small? Can't you see? I'm big. I have fats, you know?'

"Fats?" He sat beside him. "Where are the fats you're talking about?" He stole Ayase's bowl of rice and started eating.

"Give me my bowl."

"I'll just feed you. Here... Ahhhh..." Kanou offered Ayase a spoonful of rice. And he followed it with viand.

Ayase is just receiving what was given to him.

"Good Kid." Then he ate agian.

"Hey! Hey! Yu're eating too much." Ayase said while his mouth is stuffed. "What about me?"

"But I just ate half a spoon of rice."

"I don't care. Give me that!" He grabbed his bowl. "I'll be the one to feed you."

But instead of feeding him, he just fed himself.

After eating, "I'm very full."

"Grrrrr... you just fed me three halves spoon of rice."

"Are you complaining? You should be thankful that i gave you halves."

Then he started cleaning the table.

-after cleaning-

"Do you want to go home now? Uhm... you know... it's late already. And I'm going to sleep after I took my bath."

_Really?_ "Oh... okay. So, it's a goodbye?"

"Yeah."

Kanou went to the door while Ayase is escorting him.

"So... bye!" Kanou went out.

"Don;'t come back, okay?" He yelled at him.

A wave from Kanou was the only answer.

Ayase closed the door and took his bath. He's soaking his body in his little tub. Though his playing with the bubbles all over his tub, he can't help it if he remembers his problems in school. But he's always reminding himself that his rest time is the bath time and he should not think about any problems.

After almost an hour of taking a bath, he wrapped his waist with soft white towel, exposing his upper body.

"Ahhhh... how refreshing."

He went to his rom but he forgot to close the door. There, he chose his clothes from his closet. He picked up lose t-shirt enough to cover the half of his legs and also he didn't forget his brief.

He put away the towel revealing his white soft skin. From toe to head, everything is whit, except of course his nipples, which are color pink. He first wore his brief, then the t-shirt. After, he dried his hair with the towel. Then he hung it on a hanger on the wall, where he usually puts it.

He is sitting on the edge of his soft bed, when he remembered that he forgot to close the door.

"Oh yeah... the door!" he headed for it.

"Don't worry, I'll close it for you."

He was so shocked when the door closed to itself and he saw Kanou behind it.

He looked at him surprisingly.

Kanou just smiled at him.

After a long while of staring at each other... "YOU MORON.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRE?" He shouted to him.

Kanou walked to him. "I don't care if you shout to me like that as long as..." He stood in front of him and showed his phone with the picture of Ayase's naked body. On Kanou's screen, his really appeared clearly. "I'll make it as my wallpaper."

Ayase burst out of anger and leaped out. "Give me thaaaat!" he's trying to reach the phone but Kanou is just so tall.

He laughed at him because everytime Ayase is trying to reach the phone higher, his shirt iss also going up, that made his brief visible.

"Reach higher.." He teased him.

Ayase stopped reaching and stood up on the edge of his bed so that he can reach it. He almost reached it but Kanou stepped backward. Another and he almost reached it but Kanou stepped backward again, but this time they fell on the floor because stomped on his shoelace. The phone slid on the floor.

Ayase opened his eyes... he was facing Kanou's chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Ayase punched his broad chest.

"Ouch! That didn;t hurt me..." And he laughed out loud.

Ayase saw the phone and he craled to get it but Kanou held his wrist.

"Let me go..." He's trying to.

Kanou sat up... He was staring at the resisting Ayase... nd suddenly hugged him. Ayase, who's resisting before, stopped.

"What are you-"

"Please... let me." He hugged him tighter enough for Ayase to breath.

"Y-you-" he's still in shock.

"I like you, kid."

"What's happening to you?"

"I like you.. a lot... in many ways. Because you're the only one who's not afraid to be like that to me. And the best thing is... you're very... beautiful."

Ayase contdicted it. "Let me go." He's at last free form his hug. He crawled again to the phone and this time he got it.. but the problem is...

"Uhm... how to delete it?" he gave him a grin.

Kanou, who was broken-hearted, gave him a force smile. "Give it to me and I will do it."

Ayase gave it to him even though he knew that Kanou might not do it. But he was surpride when he saw Kanou actually deleted it.

"Okay, you can go home now. There're a lot of things happened to me today. I just want to rest."

"Does it include my confession?"

"Just go home...," he angrily pointed the door.

"Okay, good night, Kid." He again made a forced smile before going out.

Kanou walked by the streets alone. He's ignoring all the dirty GRO's calling him. And he's even ignoring the students who are acting cool... while Ayase is lying in his bed. He's facing the door and is thinking about what Kanou has just said to him...

-flashback-

"I like you, Kid... I like you a alot in many ways... besides... you're very..."

-end of flashback-

"Beautiful? Me? What's with him? I know already that I/m beautiful... but to use that word after "very" is different."

He remembered his hug.

"he smells... good..." Then he found himself smiling. "I guess this is a long night."


	6. Chapter 6

-the next afternoon, at the guidance-

Everyone, though busy of doing some stuffs, didn't forget to greet him. "Good afternoon, President."

"Hi guys!" He cheerfully them, too.

"President, you look blooming today. Did something happen?" The vice asked him.

"No. Nothing." The smile on his face puzzled the staffs.

A few moments later, someone knocked the door.

"Huh? Who could it be?" Tsusaku asked.

Then the door swung open. It was Kanou.

_Kanou!_ Ayase absent-mindedly smiled. _Huh?But why am I happy when he arrived? _Ayase thought.

Ayase cleared his throat. "Why are you here?" He changed his mood to hide his emotions that he's excited to see him.

"You're saying that when I saw you smiling when I arrived?" He teased him.

"Hey, you! why are you not respecting the president?" Tokigawa said.

"Pres? Do you know this guy?" Tsusaku asked.

"Ah...no, no. I don't."

"The president doesn't know you. now, you may go out." Tokigawa commanded.

"As if I'd follow you." Kanou went to Ayase's table.

"Kid, I'm here to offer a deal to you."

"Deal? What deal?" He's so confuse that his brow went up.

"Let's go out. It's kinda serious."

Ayase looked at his stuffs who were looking at him, too. "Okay."

-outside the office-

"Okay, we're farther way from the office, what is it?"

"I will not fight against the other school's gang for one month... but promise me, after that you'll be mine."

"WHAT? Are you a homo?"

"No. The hell are you talking about? So, is it a deal?"

"Make it two months." _What am I doing?_

"What? What if they-"

Ayase is wlking out already.

"Wait, wait," he held his wrist. "Okay, for two months..."

"Deal. But I don't feel the same and I don't know-"

"It's okay. Just me visit you everyday and let me go to your house everyday. That's it and we're quits."

"Why re you doing this?" _And why am I taking the risk?_

A pat on his head was the only answer.

Both of them went back to the office.

"Pres, are you alright? Did this guy hurt you?" Tokigawa asked in a concerned voice.

"No, he did not do something to me. Thanks for your concern." He smiled to him.

Kanou cleared his throat.

"Ah... oh yeah. Just wait here til we're over, okay?"

"Can't we just go home early?" He's somewhat irritated.

"You know that I'm the president and I should be the one to go home late."

"Don't be strong." He teased him.

Ayase went back to his seat.

"Pres? Have you learned something about the gang?" Asuhiko asked.

Ayase looked at Kanou. "Ah... uhm... no, nothing. But I swear I will do anything to find them. But for now, I assure you guys, the gang will not cause a problem." A little smile to get their trusts.

Tokigawa stood up and went to Ayase to ask something.

"Ugh, Pres, about the records we borrow from the teachers to check the attendance, what shall we do about the absent students?" Tokigawa was so close to him.

"Ah... oh yeah, about that, there is-"

"Didn't the kid say that the gang will not cause a roblem? If you keep on opening a close case, it will open up nd will cause bigger problem." Kanou glared at Tokigawa.

"Am I taliking to you?" Tokigawa glared back.

"No. But I'm talking to you."

The two glared at each other.

"Ne-ne guys, clm down. Tokigawa, don't mind him, and YOU... don't interrupt in other's business."

"Tsk." Kanou shut his mouth.

"Ah... Tokigawa-kun, I think we should wait until there's another problem."

"Yeah, okay." He went back to his seat but he glanced first to Kanou who locked his eyes on Ayase's moves.

-7:00 pm-

"At last it's time to go." Tsusaku cheered. "And it's Friday. Yesss!" His joy was unstoppable.

"Ahahaha, you really love this day."

"Yes, very much. So, bye, Pres."

"Okay, bye vice. And to you everyone."

"Pres, before I go." Tsusaku whispered something to Ayase.

"What? Him? I will tell him the store where I bought the DVD last time. Right?" he winked at Kanou secretly.

"I don't know." Kanuou shrugged.

_You really don't get it, you moron._

"But, pres, would it be really okay if you're with him? He is so... scary." He whispered the last word.

"So you noticed it? But don't worry. That beast is nothing to me."

"I bet, too, pres. Good bye!" Then they all left the office.

"So... just the two of us?"

"Can't you see? Even a kindergarten kid can tell we're just two in this room."

"Yeah, yeah. Especially when that kid is you." Kanou laughed out loud.

"Why are you always calling me kid?"

"Why? Because... because... it's none of your business."

"Tsk!"

"We just exchanged lines, right?"

"Let's just go home."

-Ayase's house-

"Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"Yeah, we're home."

They put their bags on the floor.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ayase asked him.

"Are you asking me?... For real?" Kanou was amazed.

_Moron._ No. I'm not asking you. I'm asking the door. Right, door?"

"Serious. Are you really asking me?"

"Yeah, yeah... as if I would really talk to the door."

"Well, anything is fine with me. As long as I'll eat with you."

-after eating-

"Can I- stay here?''

"You told me to go to my house, not to live with me in my house. Did you forget?"

"But I like it here. It's small but full of happiness even though you're just living on your own. But to our house, it's so big, but your accompany will be the maids and the silence."

"As in?... Ever?" He's making a face of are-you-really-sure? And he sounded like a gay, too, but he purposely did it.

"Don't let me hear it again." He's pissed off.

"Doushite?" His eyes widened that made him even cuter.

"Tsk... why are you so cute?" He really mean it but because of his violent voice, it means nothing. "You mke me want to take you." He grabbed his arm.

"You want to take me? Okay, then... take this..." he punched him on his face. "You perverted student."

"Kid, why are you taking evrything seriously?"

"Don't ever do that again or else... or else..." He's locking his eyes on him.

"Or else you'll be deflowered by me?"

"Go out. OUT. OUT. OUT! Go out!"

"Look, I was just kidding since you're a kid. I don't mean it."

"Just don't do that again." He's heding to his room.

"Hey, does that mean you're llowing me to stay here?"

"I don't care about you." then he slammed the door.

"Okay. I think that means yes."

Kanou roamed his eyes in the living room. _Where will I sleep?_ It's great if there's a couch, but all there's available are chairs. Then he found a perfect spot to sleep. He turned off the lights and slept.

-4:00 am-

Ayase is ready for the day. He usually wakes up on this time even though there's no class.

He switched on the lights. Yawned... but to his shock, he did not finish it because he saw Kanou sleeping on the floor.

"He rushed to him, "Wake up!... Hey wake up!" Kanou is not yet waking up, "You're not waking, huh?" Then he pressed his nose and covered his mouth... "3...2...1" He smiled.

Kanou sat up and took a deep breath. He was panting... "What the hell-" He was very angry. But he was shocked to see Ayase. _Kid?_

"So, you're complaining about what I did to you? Sorry because you were sleeping there on the floor. Sorry because you did not go home last night. And sorry because I let you to stay here. Is that what you wnt yo hear?"

"Kid, look... I did not mean it, it's just that... _because of what you did, I remembered how my mon ws kidnapped in front of me. And after that we just knew that she was dead._

"You know what? I don't want to start my day with anger, especially when it's beacuse of you." He stood up. "You can go to my room, you can sleep there. I'll just wake you up for breakfast. And I think after that, you can go home, right?" He then went to the kitchen.

Kanou did what has Ayase told him, and he slept there.

-6:15 am-

"Hey, wake up! It's breakfast time already."

Kanou answered him in a sleepy manner, "Hmmm?" His eyes hlf-opened. "Kid, is that you?"

"No, I'm not Kid, I'm Ayase."

Kanou smiled. He grabbed Ayase and rolled over him. "Let's go back to sleep." He hugged him.

_Ah...? _"Hey, wake up. If you don't want to eat then I'll eat them all." He's resisting.

"Please... I'm begging you." There's something in his voice.

"H-hey, are you...?" Ayase stopped resisting.

"Don't... mention it... I'm ashamed." He sniffed.

"Are you okay? You know we can tallk about your problem..." He's really concerned about him.

There's a sudden silence between them. The only noise was Kanou's low sobs and sniffs.

Ayase pat Kanou's head and he felt like he was on the lap of his mother when he was 5 years old. His mother was always patting his head whenever he ran to her and tell her childish problems and he realli liked being patted on the head because it really can stop him from crying.

_Why am I sobbing? Why do I have to cry in front of Kid? Am I a big loser to him now? And the worst, why do I have to dream about it?_

-flashback-

It was a nice day. Kanou and his mother went to a parlor to have his mother a beauty make up for his birthday party. They were very rich but he just don't care. The important thing is, he's is with his mother.

That time, since they always go there for his mom's beauty make up, they noticed that the gays were new but just ignored it. The hell they care if that parlor hires new gays.

Kanou was waiting for his mom by her side.

After the session, Kanou immediately ran to the door and opened it. But as he turned to his mom...

"Somoku..." His mom clled for him. She was pointed with a knife.

"Mom..." he tried to ran to her but a gay stopped him and covered his nose and mouth with a drugged handkerchief. _Mom... no... don't get her... let me... _He lost his senses and fell on the floor.

"Are you okay now?" Ayase interrupted the flashback, "You know, I'm hungry." He made it an excuse to see if Kanou is okay.

"S-sorry, did I crush your bones?"

"Excuse me, I'm not that thin you know?"

Kanou gave him a forced smile.

"Don't smile. Lonely eyes and a forced smile are not good combination. So, if I were you, I will do... uhm... nothing!" He cheered him and jumped ou of bed. "Let's have a race. The last one will eat the least and will clean the table and the house." Then he ran to the table.

"Hey, you're unfair." Kanou ran after him.


	7. Chapter 7

-at the table-

"The last one to eat will clean the table."

Then both of them ate like greedy dogs.

Ayase stared at Kanou.

"What?" Kanou asked while his mouth is stuffed.

"I just wanna tell you that, uhm..." he bit his lower lip, "a guy that cries in front of a girl is brave."

_Huh?_ "Are you admitting that you're a girl just had a sex change?"

"Do you want to see a flying knife that will surely land on your forehead?"

"Don't be strong."

"Will you just eat?" Ayase blushed a little.

"Of course." He also wanted to eat quietly. He also noticed that sudden blush on Ayase.

After eating, though Ayase was the first one to finish, he's still the one who cleaned the table.

Kanou's phone rang.

"Kid, I'll just answer this outside, okay?" Before Ayase could answer him, he already went outside.

"Just wanna tell that I don't care if you answer it there." He shouted at him while he's in the kitchen. _ But this is weird, everytime his phone rings, he would still answer it even though I'm in front of him._

Then he heard Kanou as if he's quarelling with someone so he ran to see it. Instead of going out, he eavesdropped by leaning his ear on the door.

"I told you I'm not going home...-What? How did you know about him?- Try to touch even a strand of his hair, I swear you that even though you're my dad, I still can do everything to make my revenge." That's it and he hung up the phone. Then he entered the house again. But as he opened it, he saw Ayase still leaning his ear on the 'imaginary door.'

"Kid? What are you doing?"

Ayase realize that he was caught. "I-I swear I did not hear you talking to your dad. I swear... I swear..." He is stepping back waving his hand on the air indicting no.

"Kid, did you eavesdrop?"

"Eavesdrop? No. I did not even hear you say: try to touch even a strand of his hair... I did not hear that..." Then he stopped. "Am I convincing?" He gave him grin.

"If someone comes here and does something to you, just tell me and I will-"

"You will what? You will break our deal? Is thar what you're trying to say?" Big cerulean eyes wanted to declare a war with the black ones.

"It's not about breaking our deal. Just do as I say." He grabbed his bag and wet out.

_Wait, will you not say goodbye to me?_

"And oh yeah..." Kanou came in again and hugged him. "Goodbye! Please take care." He kissed his forehead. "They say it's kiss of trust. And I want you to trust me that I will not break my promise." Then he went outside.

_Why can't I tell it? Why? Why can't I tell him that I care for him?... that I... that I..._ he bit his lower lip because of his thought.

While Kanou was walking on the streets, he still can't stop thinking about Ayase. "Why did he say that?"

-flashback-

"You will what? You will break our deal? Is that what you're trying to say?"

-end of flashback-

Kanou smiled because of what he remembered. "Is he afraid that I will break our deal?" His eyes narrowed. "But why?"

Ayase, on the other hand, was sitting on the chair. "I wonder what to do first."

Ayase's every day life is routinized. But today, it seems like he forgot what to do. All he wants is to... is to...

_See him again. I'd like to see him again._

"Geez... What am I thinking? Did I just think I'd like to see him?... No, no... wake up, Yukiya...," He squeezed his cheeks until they hurt and turned red., "Get a hold of yourself, Yukiy." He stood up. "Now, I think I should be cleaning the house."

-Monday afternoon-

When Kanou opened the door to the guidance offoce, he saw only Tokigawa and Ayase and he's mad about it.

Ayase saw Kanou. He can't understand it but his heart pounded very fast. He saw Kanou walking to his direction.

_Oh, heart please stop... please stop... or else he'll hear you... please stop!_ He clenched his eyes. _It's really deafening._

"Kid, are you okay?"

When he opened his eyes, Kanou is half-a-meter away from him already. His heart pounded faster. _What's happening to me?_ "Ah...y-yeah... I just ate my lunch so I'm full, so thanks. But you cn go and eat at the canteen.

"Huh? But I was just asking if you're okay."

"Ah... of course I'm okay. I know it's what you're asking. I'm just kidding. I'm a kid, right? Ehehehe..." He's really embarrassed that he'd want to be devoured by the floor and hide there forever. He got to do something to stay away from yhis person.

"Ah... Tokigawa-kun, will you-"

"No, kid. Let me do what you want."

"Eh? But..." He sighed. "Okay, just forget it."

"Why can't you tell me?" Kanou wanted to have eye-to-eye contact with him but Ayase kept on avoiding his gaze.

"I thought you'll wait for 2 months... why are you pressuring me?"

"What are you talking about? I was just asking why can't you tell me what you want."

"Oh... nothing..." He went back to his 'work.'

Kanou sat on the couch, again to wait for him.

-3 pm-

Kanou stood up and went to Ayase's table. "Kid, do you want something to eat or drink?" His butt his hurting for how many hours of sitting there on the couch like a statue. So, standing and walking for a while would not be that bad.

"No, I'm okay." Ayase is piling the school's budget papers for the coming sports festival when his stomach growled. "Uhm... or not, ehehehe... I think 2 burgers, 1 large fries and a large drink will do."

Kanou laughed at him, "You really are a greedy little kid."

"I told you, I'm not a kid anymore. So quit teasing me kid."

Kanou smiled. "Make me."

"Grrr...," Ayase's face turned red, "Will you just go and buy me my orders?"

"Okay, KID!" He winked before he went outside. Still teasing him.

When he reached a food chain, his phone rang.

"What." A plain voice as if annoyed because someone called him at that time.

"General, looks like we've beaten all the gangs in our district and whenever they see us, they'll give way. They're respecting us."

"That's a good news. Okay, bye for now!" He turned off his phone. His orders were also done.

As he was walking on the streets to go back to school, he saw a bunch of students.

_A gang?... Shit, I can't fight with them._

Kanou just passed by them silently. He was shocked when all of them bowed as he passed by and they were saying, 'General.'

_Do they know that I'm the general?... Well, I'm just thankful that they did not take advantage of the situation and and ask me to fight with them since I'm all alone._

He reached the guidance office.

"Kid, here's your snack!" He put it on his table.

"Why, thank you... uhm guys, do you want to eat?"

"No, pres, thanks..."They said in unison.

"Uhmm.. okay..." He started eating.

"Hey, why did you offer to them? And me, who bought for you, you did not even care to ask?"

"It's your fault, you went their and bought these but you did not buy for yourself. How idiotic you are." He took a big bite on the burger.

Kanou just enjoyed himself by looking at Ayase.

-7:15-

All the staffs went home already. Only the two of them were left in the office.

"Kid, let's make love iin this room." Kanou said suddenly.

"Is that how you make your revenge? How childish you are to be angry just because I did not offer you to eat."

"Hahahaha... just wanna make you to talk. You're very busy on your work."

"Don't worry, I'm done." He set aside the papers. "Let's go home?" He smiled sweetly to Kanou.

"O-okay." He was carried away by his smile.

While on the streets, Kanou put around his arm on Ayase's shoulder, slowly. He was expecting Ayase to get mad but he was not. He just continued walking.

"You're not going to hurt my stomach with your elbow?"

"Why, do you want me to do it?"

"N-no..."

The two continued walking like lovers.

7 weeks passed by, Kanou did not fight with pther school's gang. They're alwys going home to Ayase's home together, everyday. But still, they're not calling each other's name. But 1 week ago, Kanou started giving Ayase teddy bears, saying that he's just happy because there's only 1 week left and Ayase will be his lover.

"Kid, another teddy bear for you." He put a teddy bear on his table.

"This is the ninth teddy bear you gave to me. Are you really okay?"

"Yes. So what can you say about last night?"

"What about last night? I did not remember you told me something."

"You still don't know it?"

"Know what?"

"Oh, nothing... I want you to know by yourself." Kanou poked Ayase's nose gently.


	8. Chapter 8

-the next afternoon-

Ayase and Tokigawa's classes ended very early. 3o minutes early to be exact. When Ayase opened the door, he saw Tokigawa.

"Good afternoon, pres." He greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Tokigawa-kun."

When he sat on his chair, Tokigawa went to the door and locked it. He tried not to let Ayase know, but there's no point at all. When you push the knob to lock it, the click could be heard. And besides, if he does it, trying to be so silent, it will alarm Ayase.

Ayase felt nervous. But Tokigawa went back to his table so he was relieved.

After a few minutes.

"Pres, it's hot, right? Let's close the windows and open the airconditioner, is it okay? And, oh yeah, is it okay if I put off my uniform? I'll just wear my t-shirt. It's just sooo~ hot!" he fanned himself with the head opening of his uniform. He also wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Ugh... okay."

Tokigawa put off his uniform. Since he's wearing t-shirt as his inner, Ayase did not see him half naked.

"Pres, do you want to drink this juice? My mom made this." He headed to Ayase's table. I brought two bottles. I'm already full with 1, so if you want, you can have this."

"Is this strawberry flavor?" The color also made Ayase guess what flavor it is. For juices and other food, pink stands for strawberry, right?

"Uhuh... mom bought strawberries and mde them juice before they get spoil."

"So it's fresh. Thank you, Tokigawa-kun." He took half of the juice. He really felt that his little thirst was quenched. "Ahhh...," a sound of being satisfied. "Gees, it's so delicious."

"And you liked it."

Tokigawa closed the windows and opened the aircon. Ayase made himself busy. When the air inside is cool enough, Tokigawa sprayed something on the aircon. A few moments later, Ayase inhaled the air freshener.

_Huh? What's this sickly sweet scent?_ He looked at Tokigawa who's covering his nose with a handkerchief.

"Tokiga-wa-" He fell on the table.

When Tokigawa saw him down, he opened the windows so that the scent will go out. He waited for 3 minutes before he freed his nose from the handkerchief and walked to Ayase.

"Hi, Ayase. Now, I promise to express my love for you... in a pleasuring way." He smirked.

He carried Ayase on the floor and unbuttoned his uniform. Now he's free to see Ayase's naked upper body. He's kissing his lips. He was licking his nipples like a child lickking an ice cream when someone knocked the door.

"Kid? Are you already in there?" Kanou called from the outside.

"Shit, that person again?" Tokigawa uttered.

"Kid?" He called again. _Maybe he's not yet here._

"Go away, you bastard..." Tokigawa murmurd again.

Ayase moaned a little. Kanou was about to go when he heard the little voice coming from the inside.

"Kid? Kid!" He's trying to open the door._ Guess I have nothing to do but this._ He kicked the door hardly nd it opened. He was very shocked when he saw Ayase on the floor, his uniform was unbuttoned. The marks did not escape from his glaring eyes. He rn to hi and held him.

"Wake up... Kid! Wake up!"

"I will hurt you for interrupting _our_ time." Tokigawa grabbed his chair and held it up and was going to hit Kanou but he was shocked when he stopped it by a hand only.

"So... you were the one who did this to him." He put Ayase's head on the floor slowly and stood up, bangs covering his eyes. [kyaa~ Kanou-san's so handsome just by thinking about him in this image. Sorry, the author interrupted you.] "So... was it fun? Was it pleasuring?" His voice was said effortlessly but he's indeed mad. He looked to him and glared. "You can't answer? Well, it's better that way." He kicked his stomach and punched his face hardly. Tokigawa was down on the floor because he was really hurt.

"Did you like the payment for harassing him?" He was not yet satisfied so he kicked his face. Tokigawa hit the door. He knew that that was the right time to escape, so he ran away.

Kanou was very angry. He wanted to ran after Tokigawa and kill him but he heard Ayase moan again.

"Kid?... Kid!..."

"M-my... head... hurts..." He was asleep again.

When Ayase woke up, he was surprised when he was lying on the couch. He tried to get up but his head is still aching.

"Pres, are you alright?" Cried Tsusaku. He was so close to Ayase that he treats him as a big brother. "President..." he sobbed.

"Don't cry, Tsu-kun... I'm alright."

"Pres, it's good to hear that." Asuhiko said.

"Kanou-kun, don't you want to talk to him?" Tsusaku asked Kanou.

"No, later will do." He calmy said, glaring at Tokigawa's table as if he wanted to burn it using the flame of his anger.

The time passed by until the room was left to Kanou and Ayase. they were silent. Ayase sat up on the couch.

_Kanou. _"Uhm, do you want to go home now?"

Kanou remained silent.

"Okay then, I'll go home first."

"You did not remember what happened, right?" He locked his eyes on him.

"Remember what?" He's making such a cute face again.

"That you were-"

"Oh yeah, I remembered that I forgot to wash the didhes this morning. Thanks for letting me remember. So, shall we go now?" He's offering his hand in front of him.

Kanou stood up and hugged him.

"Don't let any one else other than me do that to you, okay? I'll protect you, no matter what. Even if I have to sacrifice myself. I promise... I will protect you." he hugged him tighter.

"H-hey..." He felt like he was chocked. "I cant... breath- I thought... you'll protect me-?"

"S-sorry." He stopped hugging him.

"How many years did you memorize that speech without stuttering?"

"I did not memorize it."

"It's an impromptu. How cool!" His eyes glilttered."

"Oh, shut up! Let's just go!" Kanou grabbed his hand.

Ayase's heart pounded. He immediately get his hand back. His face turned red. He felt very hot inside.

"What's the matter?" Kanou asked him.

"D-don't..." he's panting, "touch me," he bowed his head, "like that... again..." He passed by him.

"Kid?..." he followed him.

On their way home, Ayase was covering his mouth, he was trembling nd his face was red.

Kanou can't help himself but to look at Ayase, puzzled. "Are yoo okay?" He touched him on his shoulder.

"D-don't...ahh...touch me..." He put away his hand.

A few meters away, Ayase was down on the ground on his knees.

"Kid, are you okay?" He's really worried.

Ayase trembled more. _If I open my mouth now, I might blurt out something._

"I know you hate it... being touched by me. But just bear it while I carry you. i think you're exhausted." Then he carried him.

When they reached home, Kanou immediately lied him down in the bed.

"I think it's better for you to sleep. Look! The teddy bears will help you sleep immediately because of their cuteness." He laughed a little. But he knew that that was a corny one. "Okay, I'll just go out so you'll have a-" he was about to stand when Ayase clung to him.

"Don't..." he's panting. "leave...a-ahh... m-me..."

"What's really happening to you?" His voice sounded mad but the truth is he just wnted Ayase to tell him what's happening to him. He's really concerned about him.

"I-I don't know... my body... it feels... hot."

"I see. So you drank a lot of the juice?"

Ayase's answer was a moan.

"That has a drug."

"Drug? B-but..."

"Don't worry kid,.. I'll help you wear off the drug." He then pressed his lips to Ayase's parted ones. The excitement brought his hands to Ayase's nipples. Then his lips tasted Ayase's neck.

"P-please... e-enough already."

"You're saying that when you're still clinging to me like that?... C'mon, just give up already."

"I-idiot."

Kanou pulled down Ayase's slacks and unbuttoned his unoform.

"Whatever you say or do, it's the drug's fault and all you have to do is to trust in me, while I thrust in you." He smirked. _I'll make sure that I'll erase these marks on your skin..._ He's refering to the marks that Tokigawa did.

Ayase was panting as Kanou stroked his 'thing.'

"A-ahhh..." He's crumpling the bedsheet on every lick Kanou does.

"I'm... cumming." Ayase did not want to sy it but it slipped.

"This early?... Okay then , you can cum, but I promise to make you cum again."

After the moment that Ayase ejaculated, Kanou said, "Mmmmm... warm and delicious."

"H-how... could you do that?"

"I'll answer you later, for now, open your legs wider and I'll go into your core."

Kanou opened Ayase's legs. He has a difficulty in emtering him because Ayase is so tight and is still a virgin.

"Why... are you..."

"Shit, very...t-tight..." He's pushing gently.

"I-It hurts..."

"It's okay."

"H-how could it be okay? It hurts... so much..." Ayase protested.

"I told you, it's okay." He pushed gently.

"Gentler, Kanou-kun..." Ayase's voice turned to something unusual that Kanou, himself, did not ever hear before. Though Kanou is pushing gently, it still hurts that bad.

When he heard his name from Ayase's mouth, he absent-mindedly thrusted very hard inside him. That made Ayase scream and moan and bear pearl-like tears like fingernails scratched Kanou's biceps.

"K-kid, I'm sorry if that hurts."

Ayase felt like his tissues were ripped. He can't feel anything but pain in his ass.

Kanou hugged the hurt boy. "I'm such a jerk..." _What am I doing? Didn't I say I'll protect him? With my own two hands? So what am I doing, taking advantage of the situation while he was drugged? _"I'm sorry, Kid."

"That... hurts... too much." He sobbed. "I can't take... it... any...m-more. Please... stop!"

"I can't do that!" _I'm a man who have a manly needs. If this happens to me, I can't stop it. What do I do? I can't stop myself either._

"W-what?"

Kanou put together Ayase's hand above his head. "I can't stop half-way,... I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and thrusted hardly. He could even hear Ayase's hurt voice and if he could only use his hands to cover his ears, so that he won't hear him again, he would take no hesitation to do it, intead, he covered, Ayase's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Kid, I'm sorry... sorry...sorry, sorry." He kept on thrusting until he came.

After Kanou satisfied himself, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ayase's body with kissmarks. He also let go of his hands and uncovered Ayase's mouth. It was wet with Ayase's saliva that when he lifted it, there's a thread-like saliva that connected his palm and Ayase's mouth. His gaze went up slowly util it reahed Ayase's blank eyes. But still the blond is sobbing.

"K-kid?"

Ayase's hands were as cold as ice.

"...Go...out..." That was almost a whisper.

Kanou can't do anything but to do as he wish. He put on his clothes and went out of his room and of his house. _It's the least I can do. _But if Kanou were to choose, he won't leave Ayase in that state.


	9. Chapter 9

The next afteroon was full of nervous for Kanou. He didn't know how to approach the 'kid.' But at least, if he visit him today, he can show how sorry he was.

"Kanou-kun... President is not here today." Tsusaku said as Kanou asked him Ayase's whereabouts.

"Did something happen to him?" He asked as if he has not done anything.

"We also think it's weird because even he had a fever, he would really let us know. But now, there's really no sign. And also, it's the first time Tokigawa-kun absent from school. Did they have each other? Or maybe-"

"I'll be going then." Knou slammed the door.

He immediately opened Ayase's room as he reached his house.

He saw Ayase, curling his nude body, looking blankly at his knees. His eyebugs were lining under his eyes. His lower lip was wounded. And also, there's a dried blood stain from the edge of his mouth to his jaw. Kanou saw blood stains on his the bed sheets, too.

Kanou ran to him and tried to get his attention but there's no problem, he's still looking at the infinity.

"What's this blood? Kid, what's this?" Then he noticed that the stains of blood were beside Ayase's butt.

_Could it be that-_

Then a fresh blood went out from his ass and it made Ayase's face looked hurt and he bit his lower lip.

_So this is why your lip was hurt._

"Oh my God,... Ayase... Ayase c'mon talk to me... Ayase..." He's shaking him.

"P-please... don't shake me... it's hurting."

Kanou hugged him.

"K-Kanou-kun... the pain is... killing me." His eyes were already dry. He already cried all the tears since last night.

"Ayase, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... sorry sorry sorry sorry... sorry, Ayase."

"K-Kanou-kun... it's killing me..." He's sobbing but still no tears and his eyes were still blank. "Please help me ease the pain... please... take away the pain."

"Ayase. stop it. Don't think about it and it will go away."

"Please somebody ease the pain... help me..." Ayase seemed like he didn't hear Kanou.

"Ayase, what have I done to you? Please don't go crazy. We are still going to be a couple, right?... Ayase... please... please wake up your mind..." then he kiised him, hoping to wake him up.

Ayase's eyes went back to normal.

"Oh... A- Kid, I'm sorry."

"I-It's is cold, will you get me a shirt in the cabinet?"

"K-kid?"

"Will you or not?"

"Ah... sure."

He jumped oot of bed to search for a t-shirt in the cabinet.

"H-here." Kanou gave the shirt.

"Uhm, will you mind if you help me go up?"

"Ah... sure." He helped Ayase to sit up. But the blond suddenly clenched while his holding Kanou's forearm. Ayase's nails are kinda long so they really did a small scratch.

Ayase dressed himself up.

"Err.. do you want something to eat? Guess you still haven't eaten your lunch. I wonder how you survived." He chuckled.

"Did you know how much I suffered? To get to the position of curling myself, do you know that it took me time? And every move I do, I feel the blood coming out from me. It's like I'm a woman raped for the first time and was not treated well." He slowly lifted his chin up and locked his eyes onto him. "Did you know how many litres of tears I cried? Every blood exiting my body is worth a thousand droplets of tears... and can you imagine how many stains are there on my bedsheet?" His voice was calm but it has a certain tone.

Kanou explored his bedsheet by his eyes.

"Who knows? If I stand up here, blood inside me might splash out."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to-"

"You don't mean to what?... to don't listen to me and then just... just... come?"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't do athing and just say 'sorry,' because what's done is done."

If tears were only available to stores, Ayase would buy to have an extra, just in case of emergency.

_But I never thought this as "in case of emegency.'_

"Now, thanks for the visit, you can go." He looked down on the floor.

"Kid-"

"What?"

"This is why I like first time we met, you looked directly to my eyes with no hesitation. You're the only one who could say something like that to me. The one who made me... smile. And I found myself falling in love with you... deeper." He stood up. "The staffs were fine. Do you want to write a letter to them for me to take?"

"No. Just tell them I'm- well, it's your decision what you tell them."

"Okay."

Their voice were cold.

Kanou was already standing by the doorway when he asked, "So, is this the final meeting?"

"Yes..." he's hoping that his voice is not trembling.

"Is it hard to say goodbye?"

"For almost two months of being together, it's hard, yes."

"Okay, then, I'm going." He closed the door slowly. 

After few minutes, Ayase heard the door shutting, which means Kanou's departure.

In a teary-eyes, maybe, he said to himself, "But it's harder to pretend that I don't care about you... that I want you to go, that... I don't love you."

Though he can't stand up, he tried very hard to do it. It took almost ten minutes before he reached the table. He saw two teddy bears placed on it. Somehow it made him smile and forget about the pain.

He held the teddy bears and hugged them. Then he saw a letter and took no hesitation to read it.

Hi Kid,

Please take care of our children, okay?

Moron...


	10. Chapter 10

-3 days later-

Ayase left his house. He was walking alone with the thoughts of: _Today, I have to tell him. I have to tell him no matter what. I won' run away again. I'm tired of it. I don't want to lose him because I-._

Then black car stopped by him. It gave out a guy wearing all black. He grabbed him and covered his nose with a drugged handkerchief. He fell on the guy's arm and pushed him inside the car.

-10:18 pm-

Kanou's phone beeped. He was at the rooftop, alone, thinking about Ayase.

He opened his phone and a picture was sent to him. It was a photo of Ayase being tied up on a chair.

"Shit... Ayase!" he leaped out.

A message then was received by him:

If you want to take him back from me, just go to the abandoned building near the KMB Furniture.. ASAP.

After reading the message, he ran out of the campus as fast as he could.

This day is the last day, then Ayase and Kanou will be together as a couple, only if they didn't have an argument.

After a 30-minute of running, done also by the adrenaline rush, Kanou made it to the abondoned building.

"I'm here!" he shouted to the dark building.

He heard people chuckling, surrounding him.

The spotlight spotted Ayase on the second floor. His arms were tied on the back. His mouth was covered with a handkerchief. His looking at Kanou, crying.

_No, please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry again. Please, Ayase, stop crying._

Then the building was lit up.

"So, you really did come?" the voice was coming from the back of Ayase until the owner showed up.

_Tokigawa-kun?_Ayase thought.

"YOU?" Kanou is making a mad face.

"Yes... me..." he knelt down in front of Ayase.

"Hi, President, I mean, Yukiya." He licked his cheek.

Ayase is making a mad face, too.

"Oh, please, don't make such a face. Because I'm getting more excited." He smiled and stood up.

"Kanou, watch this!" then he put down his hand under Ayase's uniform and played with his nipples.

Ayase is resisting but couldn't do anything with tied up hands and feet.

_Please don't... Kanou might get mad... Kanou... help me, please. _His tears were rushing.

"Ayase!" Kanou ran but after a few steps the gangsters were already in front of him, smiling.

"You're the leader of the Black Phantom, right? Let's see what you can do." The one said.

"Boss, can we start it?"

"Sure... and I will busy myself with him." Refering to Ayase.

"Do you want a bed or a table, Boss?"

"No. Let them suffer by seeing each other. Now, start."

The gangsters attacked Kanou. At first, he could slide with every hit but when a bat hit his hand, he started to get lost and started to receive big blows fro them. A bat attack. A kick. Punch. Nd even cuts. They didn't stab him because they want him to suffer.

_Kanou, why are you not fighting?... Please fight back... please... you can hear me, right? Please fight back!_

"Let's stop it right here first, okay? Let's enjoy ourselves watching Kanou losing from me."

_No, don't say that! _Still, there are his tears. _Please take off this handkerchief... I've never told him that I love him. At least, if he he'll hear it, maybe he'll gain his strength. PLEASE!_

"Do you like the scene you're looking at, Yukiya? Don't worry, after him, then we will have our very own time."

_No... No... No... Kanou, please fight back! Why are you not fighting? Why! Why!_

Then suddenly, a flashback was flashed on Ayase's mind.

-flashback-

"Okay, what deal is it?"

"I will not fight against other school's gang for one month."

"Are you a homo?"

"No. The hell are you talking about? So is it a deal?"

"Make it two months."

"What? What if they... wait, wait... okay, for two months..."

"Deal!"

-end of flashback-

_Could it be that... he is keeping his promise? The deal? But I don't want this, I want him to fight back! Kanou listen to me... please hear me. I love you. I love you. I love you.. Please fight back, for you... and for me!_

Kanou was trown on the wall by a kick. He was bloody, full of wounds. He was already wearing a mask of blood. Many bruises and cuts all over his body. His uniform was a mess. But still, he couls stand up and spit on the floor with his own blood mixed with his saliva.

_Kanou, please play dead! In that case they'll set you free. _He's still really crying.

"So Kanou... was it good to be lost? Why are you not fighting back? Are you afraid?"

Kanou just glared at him. Then to Ayase.

"Though you haven't told me that you love me, too, I'll wait, I promise, until I hear those words coming from you."

**(N/A: think of a lonely song to much Kanou's line, okay?)**

Ayase cried more. _ H-how could I say it?_

"M... M... M..." he tried to say _I love you_ but because of the handkerchief, that's all he could say.

_I love you!_

"What are you waiting? Attack him... to death." An evil laugh echoed.

"Mmmmm..." Ayase shouted, trying to say _Nooo!_

_Kami-sama, please help him. Where are his members? He needs them... please... help him!_

-11:48 pm-

_Please stop it already. He's tired. What if he dies? No, I can't afford to see it... Kanou-kun!_

Kanou is already lying on the floor. He's coughing his blood. He can't even stand, neither he can move his body nor breathe properly.

"Kanou... so, is my revenge okay? Remember, you punched me, you kicked me, you almost killed me. Now, was it good?... What's the problem? Can't move? Tch... what a pity. Look at Ayase beside me... he's laughing at you. his stomach is aching because of laughing at you. guess we should take our time, then? Get rid of that mess." He ordred his gangsters as he pulled up Ayase.

Ayase resisted but it's no use.

He ws thrown on a table.

_No... Please no!_

"Don't worry, this will feel good, too. So, let's start?" Then he started stripping off Ayase's clothes. He also took away the hndkerchief.

"Nooo~" Ayase's screams was heard by Kanou.

_ Ah-Ahyahseh! _Kanou wnted to help him but he just can't move his body.

"Please no... don't..." Ayase was being sucked. "K-Kanou-kun... tasukete!" He was crying again.

Then someone hit a bat on Tokigawa's head.

"Shhh... don't sy a word." He whispered. "Hurry up and get dressed, we still have to sve our General. That idiot, he should've asked us for help. He's fortunate that he left his phone on the rooftop and one of our members read it tht's why we'er here. But then, are you ready to save him?"

"You're all his members?"

"Yes." Whispered the other one.

"We still have many back ups outside, waiting for the door to open." Whispered the other one."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save Kanou-kun!" Ayase led the members.

He ran to see Kanuo. "Kanou..." He shouted.

"Huh? How did you-" one of the Raven gangsters asked.

"How did he escape from your good-for-nothing coward boss? Well, seeing us answered you question, right?"

"Grrr! Come down here!" Called the Raven's.

Five of the Black Phantoms went down and fought with them while Ayase secretly ran to the door and opened it. He saw mny members with black handkerchiefs on their neck.

They went inside and helped the five members.

Ayase just let them fight. All he wanted to see is... Kanou.

He saw Kanou lying at the corner. He was soaked in his own blood.

Ayase ran to him.

http:/www./audio/RSqI-HgB/Gary_Valenciano-_I_Will_Be_

"K-Kanou?" He put his head slowly on his lap. "Kanou, please wake up. I'm here already..." he tried not to cry. He's hoping that his voice is cheerful enough to wake Kanou. "Kanou, you're here because you want to save me, right? Well, I'm here, beside you, to wake you up. So please, please, wake up..." his tears are lining on the edge of his eyes. "You're just tired, right, Kanou?... You're just resting for a while, right?" His tears were dropping on Kanou's clothes.

He was relieved when he saw Kanou waking up, "H-hi... A-Ah-yahseh. H-he didn't," he coughed his blood, "hurt you, r-right?"

"Yes. And it's all because of you." Ayase smiled though he's crying.

"P-Please, Ayase... d-don't cry-again. I-It hurts me-when I see you... cry." Kanou took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not crying, Kanou-kun, I was just happy to see you." another drop fell on Kanou's clothes.

Kanou used his left strength to pull out something from his pocket. Though his bones were cracked, he still did it.

"What's that, Kanou-kun?"

"These bracelets are custom-made, so these are the only," he coughed, "designs in the... world."

The bracelets have the sme designs. It has a skull that the eyes are heart and a mouth that's star.

"Th-this is for you." he put it on Ayase. "And this... is..." Ayase can see that Kanou can't do it

"Let me do it for you." Ayase put it on Kanou.

"W-what time is it?"

"I don't have a watch... oh wait..." Ayase called to a member of Blck Phantom. "What time is it?"

"Ugh... 11:59 and 36 seconds."

"Thnks... you heard that Kanou?

Kanou is closing his eyes when Ayase looked at him.

"Kanou... wake up... Please don't joke around. It's not April Fool's Day."

"I... love you- Ayase."

"Kanou... I-I-I Love you, too. I love you very much."

"So, my borrowed time from Him has ended. G-goodbye... Ayase..." He smiled... then closed his eyes.

"K-Kanou? You're really that tired, huh?..." Kanou's hand stopped holding his. "You were just... sleeping... right?" he's afaraid to say the truth... that... Kanou is... dead.

"you will wake up after A 3-day sleep, right?because we're still going to be a couple, right, Kanou?" his tears were dropping on Kanou's arm. "But, Kanou?... why is it that... your hands are already cold? It's not yet winter time... Kanou?... Kanou... "he touched his face. It's really cold. "Kanou..." He's keeping his voice calm. "Remember, today will be the last day. We're gping to be a cute couple, right? Remember the deal? You said I'm going to be yours, right?" he is holding his hand tighter, but it's getting colder. "Kanou, you're not... dead, right? Kanou?... Kanou..." He's shaking him. "KANOOOU~" he screamed. (.com/watch?v=YhkqVhOyhmo&feature=related)

Everybody stopped fighting.

"Kanou, you said you're going to wait for me. You said you're going to protect me. Then why are you... why are you... Kanou, I love you so much. Now, please wake up." He calmed down himself. "I thought you said... you love me?" then he kissed him on his lips. It felt weird because he knew tht his face is cold, but when he kissed him, he felt his warmth.

He stopped kissing.

Then, a very cold air suddenly covered him, as if it's hugging him and it's whispering the word, "I love you, too."

-6:00-

After the police arrested the gangsters and the ambulance got Kanou's corpse, Ayase was escorted by three members of the Black Phantom to his house.

-at the house-

"It's okay. I'm fine now, thanks for escorting." Ayase said.

"It's okay, Mistress, it's our responsibility to protect you."

"Mistress?"

"That's what the general told us to call you. and he also said to protect you if he's not around."

"I see. Thanks..." Ayase went inside.

-15 minutes later-

Someone knocked the door.

"Yes?" As Ayase opened the door.

"Ma'am, package." The mailman said. He thought Ayase is a woman.

"Ah..." He doesn't waant to entertain someone anymore so he just signed the papers.

Ayase set aside the big box.

"I don't want any package. All I want is Kanou."

Ayase decided to go to his bedroom because if he stayed in the living, he'll just remember Kanou's memories there.

When he was about to dive on his bed, he was shocked when the all thye teddy bears were set properly. He took one of it and hugged it.

_Why did you leave me, Kanou? Why? Why? Why?..._ Because of his anger, he punched the bear and he was shocked when the bear said: "Hi, Kid! You doing good? Well, just wanna say I Love You... I Love You... I love You..."

"What does this...?" Then he pressed the tummy of each of te bears.

"Hi, maybe you're wondering why I'm calling you _Kid. _Well, _Kid _means _Love,_... so when I say: _Hi,Kid,_ it means, _Hi, Love._ Corny, isn't it? But that's how I really feel.

He pressed another one and it has a song: "First Love"

He pressed

He pressed the bears from tummy to tummy. Until he realized that the content of the box are teddy bears.

_Kanou... thank you for all your love. And I promise, I will take care of our children. Where you are right now, Kanou, I'm glad that I met and love you._

-5 years later-

"Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad, goodbye Kanou-kun." He smiled at the pictures of them before locking the door.

Ayase rushed to the company he's working. It was his first day as an accountant. He's not late but he's just excited, really excited.

As he was turning left, he bumped to someone. His papers scattered on the ground.

"Oh my... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Ayasegets the papers and the guy also helped him.

"There you go." The guy offered.

"Oh... Thank..." He was shocked when he saw the guy. His face is familiar, not just to his eyes and mind but also to his heart.

_K-Kanou?_

The guy noticed that Ayase's I.D also fell so he get it. He read it and saw that Ayase is working at the Teito Financial Firm.

"So you're working at my company."

_K-Kanou...i_

"Are you okay, KID?" He chuckled. "I was just kidding, because you look like a 5-year old kid to me."

_K-Kanou?_

"Good timing, there's my car. Let's go to office together?"

"H-hai... _Kanou?... I-Is that you?"_

The guy offered him his hand. He put over his and the guy noticed that they have the same bracelet.

"H-How could it be?..." Ayase was very shocked.

"This bracelet is a custom-made one. I thought this is the only design in this world."

_Kanou... Is tht you?_

They went in the car.

"By the way, my name is Hiroshiko Somuku."

_K-Kanou?_

Ayase just stared at the good-looking guy, who has the same features as Kanou.

-E N D-


End file.
